El pacto negro
by KumikoSparda
Summary: Nero y Kyrie luchan por sacar su familia a delante...Mientra que Dante busca al quien podira ser el único ser que le de luz y sentido a su vida...pero hay alguien que no tiene intención de que esto suceda... Pésimo resumen denle una oportunidad
1. El comienzo de todo

**Hi! Bueno…me e decidido a hacer este fic…tendra como historia central el Sasuhina claro…**

**Pero tambien otras inventadas por mi…y por quien me diga que quiere salir, porque en serio…Pidanlo…lo hice para eso…Me envian un rw o un correo…me dicen como quieren salir, no se..de pareja de algun personaje…o como un enemigo…o un aliado…bueno da igual, mientras no se de la trama principal…**

**Les agradacere mucho su ayuda!**

**Y bueno ya les dije que intentare mejorar en mi calidad…se que solo llevo 2 fics…pero que quieren…tambien hago flahs y doujin Sasuhina en youtube…y la gente tambien me demanda…y recien abri un Sasuhina/narusaku fc en facebook…aunque nadie se mete…normal no le hago ni caso…pero lo demas lo intento con ilusión, por supuesto!**

**Naruto no me pertence, ¿Ok? Ya se que creian que si…pero que se le va a hacer..**

**Universe alternative…**

**See you!**

_Bienvenido, joven…_

_Veo que tu también has venido…para escuchar esta historia…_

_Bien…porque te estaba esperando…_

_¿Qué quien soy? Nadie, solo un viejo-cuentacuentos…sin importancia ni valor…_

_Pero ven, acércate te contare una historia…_

_Sobre un amor imposible…_

_Sobre una lucha que se creía perdida…_

_Y nuestro mundo es tal y como lo conocemos gracias al valor de unos jóvenes al que todo el mundo llamo "traidores"…_

_¿Estas preparado?_

_Bien porque voy a comenzar…¿por donde empezar….? Bien si…empecemos presentando a nuestros jóvenes protagonistas…_

Un muchacho y dos mujeres corren sin parar…

Corren por las ruinas de lo que un día fue la ciudad mas esplendida del Imperio de Japón…antes de que los demonios surgieran a la superficie…abandonaran el inframundo en el subsuelo…y destruyesen todo cuanto hay a su paso…

Corren y corren, desesperado por llegar al único sitio que se podía llamar "seguro" en ese momento…la torre del Edén…la torre interminable donde se refugiaban las familias sobrevivientes…que es un su momento fue un símbolo del orgullo de la cuidad…ahora medio derrumbada solo era una sombra de lo que fue.

Las mujeres y el muchacho corren…ahí muchos peligros y mas sin protección alguna…si algún soldado de los "Caidos" o algún demonio se les ponía en mitad del camino…Habia muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir…

¿Entoces por que habían salido?

Para buscar alimento…

Para alimentar a sus hijos, que los aguardaban en la torre, excepto el mayor..que no quería dejarlas solas…

Habían conseguido un buen botin…comida para una semana y algunos medicamentos…

Corrían sin parar…pero…

Un silencio inquietante…un gota de agua que cae a lo que queda de un neumatico…

_!Mama! ¡Señorita Third!

_!Nero, no!

Pero ya era tarde…el demonio salio con su guadaña de entre las sombras…era un "sin cara"…un ser horrible…como todos los de su especie…que llevaba una mascara de teatro griego, muy macabra…para ocultar lo que habia, o mejor dicho lo que no habia debajo de ella…

Estos seres, no se dedicaban a cazar para alimentarse…sino que llevaban las presas a demonios mayores…y esto les proporcionaban su "sustento"…

Neo lo tenia claro…el demonio seria muy rapido…si no lo entretenia…iria a por las mujeres…sobre todo a por la señorita Third…que estaba embarazada…

El muchacho tenia una habilidad…puesto que no era un humano cualquiera…

Tenia una posibildad…y tenia que usarla a su favor…espero a que la bestia se le acercara tanto como para poder oler su fetido aroma a putrefacto…y…extiendo su mano que brillaba como la de un demonio…

¡PUM! Una bola de fuego fulmino al "sin cara"…

Ambas mujeres observaron la escena, impotentes ante lo que acababan de presenciar…

La pobre Third estaba atónita, al igual que , la madre de Nero…pero algo…una voz en su interior de dijo…que no te extrañe…es hijo de _ese hombre_…

_!Nero, vamos, debemos regrasar!

_!Hi¡

Lo que no sabian es que alguien habia visto aquella escena…y que ya tenia planes para el…

Llegan a la torre…

_¿Niños?

Nadie acude a su llamada…y un miedo les recorre el cuerpo…

_Mama, Third-sama, Estan aquí.

Tranquilizadas, ambas observan con ternura la escena…

Un niño y una niña, de 5 años, durmiendo juntos, cogidos muy fuerte de la manita…

Sonríen con complicidad…Aun queda algo bueno en el mundo…la inocencia de los niños nada ni nadie la podra matar…

_Abre los ojos Mary…

_ Credo, cielo despierta…

Los niños fueron despertados por sus respectivas madres …aunque verdaderamente ambas sentían todos los niños como sus hijos…incluida la pequeña que no habia nacido…

Los niños abrazaron, entusiasmados a sus madres.

_Niños comed, llebais casi dos semanas sin comer apenas nada…que no fuese…repulsivo…

Los tres niños comian sonrientes, Nero les contó como habían conseguido la comida, y un par de ojos negros, otro par de ojos blancos, y finalemte un par de ojos azulados, lo observaban y escuchaban con admiración…

Mientras tanto, Kyrie y Third también hablaban de lo sucedido…preocupadas…

_Ese remolino de fuego…Kyrie…tu hijo es…tu ya sabes…

_Si, Third…pero…no puedo hacer nada…mas que interntar ocultarlo…si alguno del escuadrón Helios lo ve…se lo llebara…

_Tranquila… Nero volverá pronto…el nos protegera…

Third abrazo a su amiga…para que no llorase…ambas se abrazaron…

_!Y entonces PUM! Y ese monstruo quedo echo cenizas…!fue algo genial…

_Wow… Nero-san…eres increible…

El muchacho sonrio ante el comentario de la dulce Mary.

_!Hermano, y quiero ser como tu y hacer fuego! ¡Podria proteger a Mary!

_¿A Mary? Jejeje a alguien le gusta Mary...Credo y Mary en un banco se dan B-E-S-I-T-O-S...

_!Idiota!

Y asi, el moreno se lanzo al albino, y comenzaron a tirarse de los mofletes… Kyrie solto un suspiro, los agarro a ambos de la camiseta, por la espalda, y los levanto en el aire, y aun asi movían sus brazos intentado pegarse…

_Niños…si ya han acabado váyanse a dormir…

_Pero mama…Mary y yo ya hemos dormido…Credo le puso a su madre sus ojitos mas tiernos...

_No me pongas esa carita de cordero degollado…es posible que no puedas dormir en un par de dias…

Todos se fueron a dormir,… Kyrie convenció a Third para que se comiera parta de su ración…tenia que pensar en el bebè…

_¿Que haremos? Si ya es difícil de cuidar de ellos…un bebe tan pequeño…

_No te preocupes…mientras estemos juntos lo lograremos….

Cierran la puerta…y se acuestan junto a sus pequeños…

Mañana, sera otro dia…

En otra parte de la ciudad, un muchacho , de pelo blanco,chaqueta roja, actitud descarada y 2 pistolas cuyos nombres conoce medio mundo…

Camina con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aburrido.

Nadie le espera, no tiene a nadie, ni por quien preocuparse ni que se preocupe de él…

Acaricia el enorme rubí que prende del medallón de oro que tiene, recuerdo de su madre…

¿Su meta en la vida?

No estaba clara…de momento…matar a su hermano gemelo…

Lo acaricia, sumido en sus recuerdos y de pronto el medallón se abre, un foto cae al suelo…

Sorprendido la recoge y la mira…Es una foto muy descolorida…aparece su padre…con un bebe en brazos…un bebe con…¿orejas de gato?...

En el reverso habia lgo escrito..demasiado borroso…

**Es tu herman pequen…Busca…**

El muchacho no entiende nada…se guarda la foto…y marcha hacia su local…matando a un "par de demonios"…por el camino…

_Bueno, creo que ya tengo algo que hacer…aunque no tengo ni jodida idea de donde buscar…

Y asi, Dante Sparda, comienza su busqueda…bueno, primero se emborracha, se come una pizza y dos helados de fresa y duerme 13 horas…pero la comienza…

Por ultimo…

Muy cerca de la familia , una criatura busca refugio en la noche…

No sabe donde ir...ni que hacer...

La calle es su hogar...la noche, las estrellas y la luna...sus unicos conocidos...

La busqueda a comenzado...

El destino comeinza a tejer sus hilos para estas dos vidas

_Y asi, es, como de alguna forma…todo comenzo…pero no tengáis prisa…descansad y volved mañana…yo estare aquí...por siempre…_

**Continue**

**¿Me dejan un rw ;)?**


	2. Decisiones

**Hai! Etto…queria agradecer a todos los que me apoyan, y a todos los que les guste naruto, ver la version croosower de esta misma histora**

**Dante no me pertenece, pero como ya lo sabeis, pues mejor.**

_Bienvenido de nuevo joven…_

_Me alegra volver a verte…parece que quieres oir el resto de la historia…¿ o me equivoco?..._

_No lo creo…veo en ti ese brillo de entusiasmo tan unico…por averiguar, por conocer…_

_Bien, no soy nadie para hacerte esperar…_

_Y a mi edad…el tiempo es oro…_

_Pero, por favor, ven siéntate, hay que estar comodo…_

_Esta historia es larga…_

_Al fin y al cabo…tambien es tu historia…_

Un hombre entre las sombras.

Tiene una misión, y no puede fallar, sabe que no puede, por que hay alguien esperandolo…

Su hijo: Nero

Su nueva familia:Kryle…Third, los pequeños...

Se mueve entre los escombros restantes de los tejados, con total sigilo…

Sabe que no esta solo…aunque en ese lugar, nada aparte de el esta vivo.

Solo hay cadaveres, es su mayoria en estado de zombificaion, fantasmas y demonios…

Tiene que llegar a los restos de el hospital.

El tiempo corre en su contra, porque la criatura puede llegar de un momento a otro , y el lo sabe, su infancia es una muestra de ello

_No volvera a pasar, ellos son mi responsabilidad.

En el hospital, un hedor a putrefacto le revuelve el estomago, sabe lo que significa, y pone especial cautela…

Camina en silencio…Observa, con terror, el estado tétrico y tenebroso en el que a quedado…paredes con restos de sangre, jeringuillas , espejos rotos y camillas también ensangrentadas…

No ve nada…pero no es buena idea utilizar una linterna, ni nada que emita un minimo de luz…pues la luz los atrae…

Sube a la planta del paritorio…Si hay esta lo necesario…Sabanas limpias, gasas, antibióticos, tijeras,calmantes…aguja e hilo para la suturación…!Anda, un peluche! Pues que ni pintado..despues claro de hacerle un sello para comprobar que no esta poseido.

Con todo a buen recaudo, es hora de salir de ahí, y contra antes, mejor.

De la misma manera que entra sale…hasta que…

¡2¡ ¡2 sin cara!

Las criaturas movian sus brazos sin cesar, en busca de su presa.

Les lanzo balas, que con mucha punteria, se clavaron justo en los orificios de la boca de la mascara, de aquellas funestas criaturas.

El grito desgarrador de ambas casi le explota los oidos…

_No, No mierda ahora no…

Si los sin cara gritaban, los funestos, los demonios mayores a los que servian, no tadarian en llegar…

No habia mas remedio, de perdidos al rio.

Un acertado golpe en la pared agrietada con su brazo poseido, un hueco por el que podia escapar…y casi 3 metros de altura por el que caer..

No lo penso.

Salto.

Noto como el aire silbaba sus oidos, mientras caia…

Pudo salvarse, agarrando en cuestion de segundos, una farola. Que le sirvio como barra de descenso.

_Listo, penso para si.

De nuevo, a correr.

Mientras avanzaba los monstruos se le lanzaban encima…sin enbargo, estaba preparado, los derrumbaba, aunque no sin dificultad.

Por fin, logro salir a las afueras de aquella lúgubre villa, contento por que llevaba lo necesario para cuando llegara el gran momento.

_!Nero, has hecho un buen trabajo¡

Y tan sonriente, puso rumbo a su hogar.

En la base de los Helios, se discutía el que hacer con el pequeño de las manos de fuego…N.J(Nero Junior) ya habia sido fichado por ellos…

_Bueno, lider-sama…usted sabra que debemos hacer…seria un desperdicio no "reclutar" al muchacho, a demostrado tener mas que potencial…

_Asi es…Mundus…pero me gustaria tener otra opinión…¿?

_Si muere, sera una útil marioneta.

_El chico NO debe morir,Jeret.

_Lider-sama…piense algo…con el chico habia 2 mujeres y una de ellas estaba embarazada…seguro que donde se escondan hay mas niños…si los capturamos a todos, obtenemos, mas reclutas potenciales, y mujeres con los que poder tenerlos…y con las que sastisfacer algunas necesidades…aquí hay solo hombres…y la soledad no es buena…

_Tienes razón…

_!Me vale! ¡Busquemos al criajo y a la familia y capturemoslos!

Mientras discuitian, una mujer, de cabellos Verdes entra en la habitación, ante su llegada, todos guardan silencio…

_Con su permiso, lider-sama…

_Siempre es un placer recibirte, Morrigan…¿sucede algo?

_Si, algo grave…3 niños han escapado…no se como, han logrado burlas las camaras, a los guardias y, a mi misma, lider- sama…

_Ya veo…Por lo que me cuentas…creo saber que niños se han ido…bien dejemolso asi…algo me dice que nuestro nuevo recluta y esos niños no tardaran en encontrarse…asi solo sera una captura, todo mas facil…todo sea por el bien de la tierra…

_Asi sea lider sama…

_!Nero!, le saludo efusivamente una emocionada Kyrlie.

_Dios Third, ¡cuanto me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo¡ ¿Dónde esta mi…

_!PAPÁ¡

Nero se le echo a los brazos, entre lagrimas.

_!Nero, hijo mio, cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo, y tan sano! ¡Diria que has crecido dos palmos desde mi ausencia!

Mientras padre e hijo se reecontraban, Krylie no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas por la emoción, Third y Mary, ambas de la mano, los miraron con ternura.

_Bienvenido a casa, amor mio.

Ahora tocaba el turno del beso de bienvenida.

Todos miraron hacia otro lado, y NJ puso cara de asco, y su padre, le revoltijo el pelo en señal de respuesta.

Les mostro lo obtenido y les hablo de la posibilidad de salir de ahi...

Habia estando investigando y tal vez podrian refugiarse en un lugar llamado Paradisse, sin emabargo el como llegar hasta alli, y el echo de llegar era algo muy complicado, y mas con Third en estado.

Decidieron que lo pensarian por la mañana, al ver a sus hijos dormidos.

Todos se echaron a domir. El viaje comenzaba.

Mientras…

_!Yuujuu, a mi ni me podeis ver!

Un descarado albino se pasea por la ciudad, en trineo…de demonios.

Dante habia recorrido ya los alrededores de la ciudad en busca de alguna pista del paradero, de bebe de la foto, que al parecer, podria ser su hemano pequeño..o algo asi.

Para su "trinero" frente a una tienda de comida, tiene hambre, y para su delicia, encuentra algo mejor : una chica.

_Hola bombon, ¿tu te vendes sola o vas en algun 2 x 1?

La muchacha lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y no contesto…parecia demasiado preocupada por el sin cara que la amenazaba…Dante apenas si le puso antencion al montruo…un tiro y fulminado…

_Eres un demonio…

_¿Como te llamas, preciosa?

_Ichigo…no hace falta que te presentes, se quien eres…Dante Sparda…

_Vaya, eso si que es interesante…

_Que sepas, podia con el yo sola.

_Clarooo…

La chica le da un empujon y lo quita de en medio.

_!Y para tu información, tengo novio! Le decia mientras corria en direcion opuesta a el…

_No tiengo suerte con las mujeres…

Quizas su suerte, y su búsqueda le hiciesen cambiar de opinion…

_Hasta aquí la historia, joven amigo, ya veras que la panciencia es una gran virtud…_

**Continue**

**¿Me merezco un rw?**


End file.
